1. Field
Embodiments relate to buried channel array transistor (BCAT) devices and methods of forming BCATs. More particularly, embodiments relate to BCAT devices and methods of forming BCATs including buried gate electrodes and isolation patterns using self aligned double patterning.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices are becoming more and more integrated, device characteristics are degrading. For example, threshold voltages of devices, e.g., transistors, may be lowered. Refresh characteristics may also be degraded as channel lengths of transistors are shortened. Buried channels may be employed to help alleviate, e.g., such problems.